A liquid crystal display device comprises a display panel and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module comprises a backboard, a glue frame arranged at inner sides of the backboard in a fixed manner and an optical film arranged within the glue frame. The display panel is provided with a drive circuit connected to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), and the flexible printed circuit board is bent to the backside of the backboard to be connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) provided with electronic elements.
In the prior art, the backboard is usually provided with grooves at its sides, and the glue frame is correspondingly provided with protrusions, thereby fixing the glue frame to the backboard by means of engagement. At that time, in order to prevent positional movement of the printed circuit board, there is a need to arrange a positioning structure individually, for example, manufacturing positioning protrusions, mounting detachable positioning pieces, etc. on the backboard. The above solutions cause the structure and the manufacturing process of the display device to be more complicated.